Two Years
by miaul
Summary: The moment he unexpectedly wished her well and left on the Deep Black dragon through a fracture in the wall of his now-damaged castle had took more than just himself away, he had unknowingly taken her heart as well. Gameverse. Ferriswheelshipping. Black 2/White 2 spoilers.
1. Prologue

_greetings!  
this is my first story posted onto this site, and it is also my first ferriswheelshipping story thus far.  
it is still in progress, and there shall be multiple chapter(s) following the first one up.  
furthermore, the story takes place post-black 2 and white 2, with n's search for the trainer he had battled two years prior - along with his restless feelings of affection - coming to a conclusion.  
__with that being said, i hope you all enjoy my writing, and if you do, i'd appreciate if you left a review so i may revise and appreciate._

_thank you!_

-miaul

* * *

His face was all that haunted her mind for the years that followed his disappearance. He was all she waited for; the days she had been so consumed with impatience waiting on her next battle and for her net gym badge were over. Every ounce of thought and patience were spent on awaiting his arrival.

It had been two years since their famed battle, and by now all of Unova recognized it as a battle marked to be documented in history. The two dragons of darkness and purity had clashed, led by their two fated trainers. She and the prince – who had led the now disbanded Team Plasma – had fought for ideals and truth, respectively, and had fought with such fervor it was not a surprise that the shock wave of it all was renowned by all. However, to her it did not matter anymore whether she had won and he had lost, all she longed for was his face, to be able to grace her eyes with him once more. The moment he unexpectedly wished her well and left on the Deep Black dragon through a fracture in the wall of his now-damaged castle had took more than just himself away, he had unknowingly taken her heart as well.


	2. Chapter 1

It was now winter in Unova, and the air was crisp and icy. The young brunette had been sitting on the wooden bench in her petite town for over an hour, clad in thick, heat-retaining clothing fit for the temperature. She shivered lightly, involuntarily, as she was lost in her thoughts of years passed. Soon enough, a Pidove nesting in a nearby pine called, rousing the girl from her thoughts. Her head having snapped in the direction of the small bird, she noticed its feathers ruffled, its body fluffed to twice its size in an attempt to insulate itself. Moments later, its mate sailed from its previous location in response to its partner's call, and took its place beside the other Pidove; offering each other's own warmth to aid in fighting the frostbitten air. The girl frowned, and hoped for a fleeting moment that her own other half was waiting for her now inside her own home. With a heavy sigh, Hilda rose from her spot on the bench, disgruntled with heavy thoughts and empty hopes. She rubbed her palms, straightened herself, and began the short walk back to her home.

Closing the door behind her, Hilda greeted her mother, who was now preparing a savory-smelling supper – of whom who was almost too absorbed in the preparation to have returned the hello – before making her way up the flight of stairs that led to her bedroom. Shutting her bedroom door, she untied her boots and stripped her wintertime clothing; she hung them on wooden pegs and set the black-and-pink boots beside her door. Lying down on her bed, Hilda sighed and rolled over to gaze out of her window. The sky remained a drab gray, though the now-setting sun painted the clouds a burning red-orange. It was beautiful, she thought, and as if on cue, her conscious seemed to resonate, _I wonder if N is watching the sunset now_. _I wonder if he is seeing the same sky I am seeing. _Closing her eyes, Hilda believed that the green-haired boy was lying with her now, observing the sky with her, taking in the brilliant reds and oranges and watching the dying, radiant sun fall to the horizon. She imagined his warmth pressed against her back, and his pale arms curled around her stomach; she could almost smell his masculine scent, that of sandalwood and the earth.

Biting her lip, she battled the tears that threatened to seep from between her eyelids and soak her eyelashes. She was tired of letting her emotions get the best of her, and on the occasion she wished she had never encountered the boy. Sometimes she relented and believed it was fated to happen, that no matter what, she could have never prevented the encounter; that N could have heard her Pokémon's voices regardless of the occasion. Though, this thought never soothed her; she would always feel some sort of incompletion and resent towards no one until she would be able to be graced by his presence again. She did not know how long that would take, but she resided in the thought that she would always wait. She would wait patiently for his return, even if she was old and frail she would still manage to dream of his ever-youthful face each evening for the remainder of her life. And this was all that made her eager for the next day, and every day to come; because that was a new day with another possibility of seeing her fated, contrasting hero.

A small smile spreading on her lips, she flooded her mind with old memories and old images that soothed her soul and suppressed the tears and the discouraging thoughts for now. Feeling drowsiness ebb at her mind and the icy air graze against her skin, she nestled beneath the blankets of her bed and drifted into another early slumber for yet another day in a row. She knew her mother would awaken her once supper was ready, but she could wait. She could wait for anything.


	3. Chapter 2

"Hilda, honey, supper's ready!"

The room's air was heavy with warmth and the scent of a floral perfume upon awakening; and as the girl's long-lashed eyes revealed the blue irises beneath, she groggily shifted her head to her Mother's head peeping through a cracked doorway. "You were in quite a deep sleep," she muttered softly, taking her daughter's awakening as permission to enter her room. "Was your day alright? You usually don't decide to nap so late in the evening." Hilda smiled softly and sat up, rubbing the crust out of the corners of her eyes. "I'm fine, Mom. I just had an exhausting day," she mumbled drowsily. "I've been out training my Pokémon to prepare them for a re-match with the Elite Four in the coming weeks." she lied. Despite being the type to tell a fib every blue moon, Hilda did not find comfort in confiding in her Mother of her peaceful day, consisting of revisiting her affections for N. She would have to settle with the lie for now. "Oh, alright then, dear; I'm glad you're remaining diligent with your training." Her Mother smiled, and Hilda nodded as enthusiastically as she could manage in her drowse-state. "Nevertheless, I made vegetables with rice noodles tonight! Come and grab a plate while it's hot." Her Mother chimed before leaving Hilda's room, though not without beaming a small smile towards Hilda before exiting; the doorknob clicking softly as it was closed.

Having dressed in more comfortable attire – a favored tee and a pair of distressed denim shorts – she piled her bowl with her Mother's delicious food, and joined her in a seat at their kitchen bistro table. "So," her Mother began, swallowing a mouthful of julienned onions and green peppers and thin, white noodles. "When were you planning on leaving for the Elite Four?" Still twirling the noodles around her pair of chopsticks, Hilda thought for a brief moment and hummed. "Perhaps next week? I feel confident in my team, as I've them trained to a decent point, I think." Her Mother grunted softly in response, and took a moment to absorb her daughter's decision. "That sounds fine by me. Though, don't you ever grow weary of always being away from home?" Her Mother's question took Hilda by surprise, as she always allowed her to slip from the safety of home into the openness of Unova without much grievance. The abnormality of such a question stroke Hilda as an implied plead for her to stay, and the thought of such an idea brought about feelings of unease and discomfort. "Actually, I don't; I often grow homesick, but that's why I call often and send you messages to keep you to-date on my latest adventures!" she said in an optimistic tone, attempting to uplift her Mother's spirits and perhaps ease any thought of implore to keep Hilda at home. Her Mother chuckled softly. "I was just wondering. That's all. I miss you when you leave on your travels, you know that?" Hilda looked up at her Mother, and she was met with a glassy gaze. "Of course I do, Mom! And you know I always miss you, too." she whispered, attempting to sound as reassuring as possible. Her Mother smiled small and brought her attention back down at her food. "I just wish you would visit more frequently." Glancing back upwards towards her daughter, she continues. "Regardless, I'm happy that you're out on your own and exploring the world, it's something I did when I was your age and I'd never dare stop you from doing that. It's only that, a single mother like me misses her only daughter once in a while." Guilt washing over her, Hilda reached over and placed her own hand over her Mother's hand, of which was now resting on the tabletop. "I promise I'll visit more often, Mom. I know you can understand that I get caught up in my travels sometimes, and I'll forget to visit now and then. But I'll change that!" Smiling, Hilda squeezed her Mother's hand to help ease her mind. "Thank you," she mumbles.

After dinner, Hilda found herself lying in her bed once again. She was tired, yet not tired enough to fall asleep. Thoughts flooded her head – not only of the upcoming match with the Elite Four, but of N. It was something she always thought of, particularly before bed. Some nights she would lie, tucked underneath the covers for at least an hour, lost in her thoughts of what-ifs and empty hopes. Often she would dream of him, only to find that she was alone again in her own bedroom, or perhaps in a cot within the sterilized room of a town's Pokémon Center - though, she never grew tired of this routine, as for two years her feelings have remained untouched. Tonight, however, her thoughts would be cut short by the pulling temptations of slumber. Tomorrow would be a new day, reserved for new thoughts.


End file.
